


Face the truth

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [11]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Damian betrays Hannah, F/M, how to salvage Damian's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Hannah has to face the truth, the evidence in front of her are overwhelming after all.





	Face the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an Anon on tumblr, Damian is part of Pax Americana and Hannah has to take action. It’s set in 2x09 (read the synopsis)

She didn’t want to believe what she was seeing, but she didn’t have much choice, her skin was crawling only by looking at picture after picture. She trusted him, she trusted him with her life and he betrayed her, all this time he was playing her like a damn fiddle, he was the one who framed Alex and her mother, the one who brought the closest knighted family she knew almost to shreds. And she brought him here, she gave him the access he needed to complete his sinister plan. She realizes that’s why her gut was telling her the Lloyd wasn’t done yet, he was why. He was the last move Lloyd had. On one hand she didn’t want to believe she could be this wrong, on the other hand though the evidence didn’t lie.

“Agent Wells?” she gets startled when Kendra Daynes’ voice breaks the silence. “Is there something wrong?” she asks, there’s an anxiety in her eyes, and for the first time Hannah realizes why the young lawyer was so willing to help her get this case over with. This was affecting everyone, no one was well as long as Tom Kirkman wasn’t well.

“I know who is trying to frame the first lady and her mother.” She says, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Who?” Kendra is intrigued, she leans forward she is shocked by the pictures on Hannah’s desk, right there, forever inked onto the paper was the face of Patrick Lloyd with none other than Damian Rennett.

Hannah is determined to not rest until Damian is behind bars or better yet dead, Chuck is more than willing to help, she tracks him down many times over the next few months but he always evades her, always finds a way to get away from her. That won’t stop her and every time he escapes she is more and more determined to put a bullet in his head.

She finds him one last time few months later, he and what’s left from Pax Americana have managed to kidnap Alex but he isn’t careful enough. It takes them a week, something that Hannah will never forgive herself for but this time she finally gets the best of him. He looks practically the same, his voice sounds the same when he says her name, but for Hannah everything has changed.

“You’re not going to kill me sweetheart.” He mocks her, she doesn’t hesitate to make good on her promise and put a bullet in his head.

“I just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! In case you didn’t realize I don’t like Damian and I think actually turning him into a villain might be the best choice to salvage his character.


End file.
